Promises
by humanipod3
Summary: "Don't get married Jamie. For me. I love you. Don't you remember that promise you made to me when we were kids? The one where you promised you wouldn't leave me and get married? Whatever happened to that?" Can Kendall change James' mind? Kames.


_This is the sort of sequel to a chapter from Kiddie Kames. Disclaimer to Big Time Rush. _

**Promises**

* * *

Carlos and Logan helplessly watched their friend pace back and forth. For someone who was supposed to be experiencing the happiest day of their life, he looked awfully miserable. James stopped pacing and turned to his friends. "Do you think he's just running late? He has to be coming. He IS coming, right?" Logan sighed and sat down in the chair across from James. "At this point, I'm going to have to say that no, he isn't coming."

James flopped down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. "I won't- no I _can't _do this without him." Logan glanced up at the ceiling, wishing that there was an easy way to escape this whole mess. "If you can't get married without Kendall at your side, maybe you shouldn't be marrying anyone else at all." Before James could respond, Logan held up a hand to stop his obvious question. "Don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

The room filled with silence and Carlos decided to leave the room and try calling Kendall again. Just before it could go to voicemail, Kendall surprisingly answered with an "I'm not going, Carlos." Carlos breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Kendall had actually answered the phone. "Please hear me out Kendall." Carlos took the silence to mean that he was listening. "You are the only one who can keep him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Try one last time before you lose him for good."

Kendall thought about it before reluctantly agreeing and hanging up. He already hadn't spoken to James in what seemed like forever. The worst that could happen would be James not returning his feelings and marrying that chick anyways. Kendall glanced down at his attire before throwing on a hoodie and slipping his shoes on. The more casual he looked, the easier it would be to escape from the church. He got in his car and started heading for the church, a deep feeling of dread overcoming him.

Carlos on the other hand rejoined Logan and James with a smile on his face. Logan raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?" James also turned his attention to Carlos, who only shrugged and wiped the smile off of his face. Instead he redirected the subject. "Well, it's about time to start getting ready, don't you think?" James groaned but got up to get started anyways.

* * *

Kendall sat in his car and stared blankly up ahead. He arrived a few minutes ago and was trying to summon the courage to get out and talk to James. It had been months since he last saw James, and he needed to be able to keep his composure and get through all he needed to say. He took a deep breath before exiting his car and starting for the church. Various wedding guests gave him dirty looks for his appearance, but he ignored them and searched for where Carlos told him James would be.

He found himself in front of the door and he softly knocked. Carlos was the one who opened the door, and although he looked happy, he had slight surprise on his face. He figured Kendall would have changed his mind. Kendall was yanked into the room and the door was shut behind him.

Nerves started trying to swallow Kendall once his eyes landed on James in his tux. James had always been attractive, but geez. He was absolutely breathtaking. Logan's eyes widened when he noticed Kendall standing there and he immediately gestured for Carlos to follow him out of the room to give the two some privacy.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by James crushing him in a hug. Kendall's first instinct was to push James off, but he found himself melting in the embrace. In all of his efforts to avoid contact with James, he didn't realize how much he truly missed the brunet that he couldn't help but be deeply in love with.

That is where the dilemma lays. Kendall has been in love with James since forever, and now James was marrying some woman just to please his mother. Kendall found his hurt, anger, and avoidance completely justified.

Eventually the two pulled apart and just stared at each other. James had a million things he was dying to say to Kendall and too many different emotions coursing through him. Before he could say a word, Kendall awkwardly tried to break the silence. "Hi." James couldn't help but burst into laughter. He tried to calm down, but the laughter refused to stop. After a while even Kendall joined in and the two were doubled over, trying to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry." James apologized once the laughter had subsided. "Things are just so awkward between us and I don't want things to be that way. I miss us." Kendall smiled sadly and nodded. What he had to say might ruin everything, but it was something he needed to do. "I have something I need to say James." James frowned a little at the serious tone Kendall had used.

"You can't get married today. You don't love her, and you shouldn't marry someone just to please your mother. She would get over it if she really loved you. I know it would be risky because your mom offers the promise of a steady job, but what about LA? You have always wanted to be a singer, and this could be your motivation to try. You could finally try to make your dreams come true." Kendall had been there for James after his failed attempt at coming out to his mother. He was there drying his best friend's tears of sadness and frustration, encouraging him to be himself.

James bit his lip and looked at Kendall. He could easily tell that there was something the blond was hiding from him. "What is it?" Kendall looked at James in confusion before sighing at the knowing look on his face. James could read him like a frickin book. Kendall took a deep breath and looked at the wall behind James. He couldn't make eye contact while spilling his guts. It would kill him inside to see rejection, pity, or disgust in James' mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Don't get married Jamie. For me. I love you. As in I'm _in_ love with you. Why else would I have avoided you ever since I heard about the engagement?" Kendall chanced a glance at James' face. He looked shocked. Words started flowing out of Kendall's mouth. "Don't you remember that promise you made me when we were kids? The one where you promised you wouldn't leave me and get married? Whatever happened to that?"

After hearing himself, Kendall wanted to face palm at his word vomit. He sounded so pathetic and childish. James finally decided to speak. "You seriously expect me to never marry anyone besides you?" The words stung, because it sounded like James didn't return his feelings. A spark of anger erupted in Kendall.

"Fine, James. Look me in the eyes and tell me you love her more than anyone else and you truly want to get married. Try it! I bet you can't."

"Kendall…I- I'm getting married in half an hour." James stuttered out. He was confused and scared.

Kendall chuckled darkly and rolled his eyes. "Perfect. Look, I can understand you not returning my feelings. Yeah, it hurts like a bitch, but I would have been able to get over it eventually with a smile, albeit probably fake, on my face. What I can't get over is the fact that you are willing to marry someone you don't even love."

Kendall was almost at the door when he turned back to look at James. "Goodbye James." The tone of finality in Kendall's goodbye was terrifying. James reached out and grabbed Kendall's wrist in a panic. "No! You can't leave. This is just so much to take in and…just stay." Kendall shook his head.

"I can't James. I refuse to watch the man I love throw his life away." He wiped away the few tears that fell from James' eyes and boldly kissed his cheek before leaving. James couldn't stop the tears from silently streaming. He felt like he just lost Kendall forever, and he didn't know what to do. Sure, he found Kendall attractive. He had imagined what kissing Kendall would feel like before. Not to mention the frequent dreams he used to have as a teenager about the blond. Even so, that didn't mean he loved Kendall. Probably.

If it turned out that he did have feelings for Kendall; that still wouldn't make anything easier. He had tried to come out as bi to his mother, and she flat out pretended he was completely straight. She forced him into many blind dates with different women until he found his now fiancé.

Then there was his fiancé. She really was wonderful. She was nice, funny, and beautiful. They had been in a relationship for a while. He did love her. Now he was just questioning whether he was _in_ love with her. Marrying her meant that his mother would be happy. He would be able to keep his job working for her company; even though he wasn't sure he enjoyed it all that much. Kendall was right. He did want to be a singer more than anything, but it was so risky to just leave his safety net behind and move all the way to California to try and make it big out there.

James groaned loudly in frustration. What should he do? He didn't have much time to think everything through because Logan and Carlos came and informed him that it was time to take their places for the wedding. James rubbed his hands down his slacks because his hands had started sweating.

If James were totally honest, he wasn't ready to get married today. His feelings were all over the place. However, as he walked towards his place at the end of the aisle he found himself unable to speak up. All those faces were looking at him, and he felt anxious. One of the things James hated most was disappointing people.

The guests finally stopped staring at him as the wedding party started descending down the aisle. His heart wasn't really in it, so he didn't really pay attention until his bride to be started coming towards him. He knew that his heart was supposed to swell and he should find her to be the prettiest person in the world, but he just kept thinking about Kendall. The picture of Kendall's dazzling emerald eyes and dimples is what finally did it for James.

He couldn't marry her. It wouldn't be fair to anybody. He took a deep breath and turned away from his confused fiancé to the wedding guests. He spared a glance at Logan and Carlos, who were encouragingly nodding at him to end this. James cleared his throat before speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Thank you all for coming today, but unfortunately, there will not be a wedding today. There's somewhere else I need to be." Logan tossed James his car keys and James smiled in thanks before running out into the parking lot. He knew it was a terrible thing to call off the wedding with essentially no explanation and book it the hell out of there, but he needed to get to Kendall first. He would be forced into explaining everything later anyways.

Since he was borrowing Logan's car, he followed the speed limit more closely than he would have liked. He tried his best to be patient through the traffic, but it was difficult. Once he finally reached his destination, he locked the car before sprinting up the steps to Kendall's apartment and knocking before he could chicken out.

Kendall opened the door, flabbergasted at the sight of James in his rumpled tux. "James, what-" for the second time that day Kendall found himself engulfed in a hug from James. Kendall rested his head on James' shoulder, content to just breathe the brunet in. James pulled back, ready to deliver his speech.

"Obviously, I didn't marry her. I choose you, Kendy. I'm not saying that I am undeniably in love with you, but I'm definitely heading in that direction. I know that I'm very attracted to you, and the thought of you not being in my life kills me. I hope that you would be willing to date me, and I know it's slow but-" This time Kendall cut James off by covering James' mouth with his hand.

"You're starting to ramble James. It's plenty fast for me. I don't expect you to automatically be in love with me. Just the fact that you want to try means the world to me. I'm so glad you're here." Kendall fought his urge to kiss James and threw his arms around the brunet instead.

As if reading Kendall's mind, James slightly leaned down to plant his lips firmly on Kendall's. Their lips molded together perfectly and sparks flew. If there was even a slight doubt that the two weren't meant to be together, the kiss diminished it. They both eventually pulled away with huge smiles on their faces.

"So, I guess we are officially dating now?" Kendall asked shyly. James pecked his cheek and nodded. "Yea, it's safe to say that we are. Besides, I made a promise to you that I wouldn't leave you and get married. I intend to keep it." James flashed a cheeky grin and Kendall's face flushed with embarrassment at the reminder of his earlier words.

James felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out to turn it off. He was sure many people would be calling him. He could deal with his mom, ex fiancé, and her no doubt furious parents tomorrow.

James looked down at his clothes, sadly deciding that he should probably go home and change. He was so happy that he and his ex had decided not to move in together until after the wedding, so some awkwardness could be avoided. "I should probably go. Get out of this tux and return Logan's car to him."

Kendall frowned, wishing the circumstances were different so that James could stay with him. "Okay, but call me once you have everything sorted out." James agreed and kissed Kendall goodbye, loving the smile that was flashed at him afterwards. "Yep, I could get used to this." Kendall laughed at James' statement. "Bye Jamie. Good luck with everything." James thanked him before leaving.

Kendall watched James leave before flopping onto his couch with a happy sigh. He was tempted to pinch himself to make sure it was real.

As James was driving towards his impending doom, he couldn't help but smile. No matter what went down with his mother, he would still have Kendall. If his mother couldn't accept him for who he was, he knew he would eventually get over it. It was time he started thinking about his own happiness.

* * *

The next time James would be standing at the end of an aisle, there would be no doubt in his mind that he was marrying the man of his dreams. He would be surrounded by people who loved and supported him, and everything would feel right with the world. When he slipped the promise he made to his husband back when they were kids into his vows, he knew that it was the best decision he had ever made.

* * *

_A/N: I could have included the confrontation with Brooke Diamond and explored the possibility of James (and maybe even Kendall) going to California, but this feels pretty complete. Maybe I will write another part to this later. I don't know. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you all are having a wonderful August! _


End file.
